


When Beauty Meets The Beast

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Sibling AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, First Meetings, Germaphobe Felix, Grumpy Felix, Meet-Cute, Sort Of, Sweet Bridgette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Bridgette Dupain-Cheng is the darling of College Francoise Dupont High School. Adored by teachers and students alike, she is more than ready to start off a new year with old friends and, hopefully, a few new ones.Felix Agreste, the eldest child of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste, has been homeschooled for most of his life. He would like to continue on that path, but his mother believes he needs more socialization and what Emilie Agreste wants, Emilie Agreste gets. At least where his father is concerned.When Felix angers one of his new classmates within moments of arriving to class, it's Bridgette to the rescue. But the blonde won't be nearly as easy to win over as the rest of their classmates.





	When Beauty Meets The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of random one-shots where the characters are siblings. So a few things to know before reading this:  
> 1.) Bridgette is the older sister of Marin and Marinette; Felix is the older brother of Adrien and Adrianne  
> 2.) Marin/Marinette and Adrien/Adrianne are 5 yr old identical twins  
> 3.) Bridgette and Felix are ten years older than their siblings  
> 4.) Luka has been aged up to Bridgette/Felix's Age  
> 5.) I am probably giving everyone an older sibling (not using Nora), so you might see a lot of original characters in this  
> 6.) These are all connected but aren't going to be in chronological order  
> 7\. I do take requests. If you want a scene between a specific pairing, please feel free to comment below!

**Hey, fellow Miraculeurs! Want to join a fun community where you can interact with fellow Miraculous Ladybug fans, share your favorite fanfics/fanart, and get real-time updates on my work? Then join me on my[Discord](https://discord.gg/sQy26Nz)! Discord is a free, easy to use app/website that allows you to chat with others in a safe, family-friendly setting. It allows you to connect with fellow readers, other writers, and hopefully make lasting friendships in the fandom! I hope to see you there, and please enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Pairing: Bridgette & Felix  
Age: 15 Years Old**

* * *

 

“Briiiidgettttte, Maman says if you don’t get up you’ll be late for school,” the high pitched, singsong voice of five-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng sang out as she climbed clumsily up the ladder to her older sister’s loft bed. Thirteen-year-old Bridgette Dupain-Cheng rolled over with a groan of protest, blindly groping for her pillow and pulling it over her face in an effort to avoid the inevitable wake up call. This only caused the younger child to giggle, scrambling the rest of the way up to the loft and crawling across the bed on her hands and knees. Reaching her older sister, she grabbed the pillow with small, chubby fingers and tugged at it. “Come  _ on _ , Bri. Maman says you gotta get up  _ now _ .”

“Five more minutes,” Bridgette mumbled, rolling her head to the side and peeking out from beneath the pillow and messy bangs to stare groggily up at her younger sister. Bluebell eyes, nearly the spitting image of Bridgette’s own eyes, stared happily back down at her from a cherub face that was dusted with freckles.

“Oookay, but I don’t think Luka’s gonna be too happy,” the five-year-old warned with a sly grin that showcased her missing front teeth. Beside her, the older girl’s eyes slowly widened in alarm.

“Luka’s here? Already!?” She asked, the pillow falling aside as she sat bolt upright and snatched the small alarm clock that sat on her bedside table.  **8:20 AM** blinked back at her in glowing green lettering. She balked. School started in barely ten minutes. Marinette giggled and watched as her sister scrambled up with a wordless shriek and nearly fell down the ladder leading up to the loft. She followed at a much slower rate, bluebell eyes tracking her older sister’s movements as she scrambled around the attic bedroom getting ready for the day. Marinette had always liked her sister’s room. The walls were a soft pink, the furniture a mix of black, pink, and white. It was cute and feminine and Bridgette had promised that when she went to University, the younger of the Dupain-Cheng sisters could have her room. Perching on the edge of her sister’s chaise lounge, she watched raptly as the older girl scrambled to get ready.

Bridgette ended up pulling on a knee-length white dress with a pink and black floral print, pairing that with white tights and white dress shoes with pastel pink bows over the toes. Her long, blue-black hair was brushed through and pulled back into twin ponytails, and due to the lack of time, she chose to completely forgo make-up for the day. She grabbed her pink and white polka dotted backpack and held out a hand for her younger sister with a warm smile. “Ready?” She asked, and Marinette beamed as she hopped up from the Chaise and moved to slip her hand into Bridgette’s.

“You’re so pretty, Bridgette,” Marinette said conversationally as her older sister guided her down the steps from the attic bedroom to the main level of their apartment. The building itself was three levels. The bottom floor of the building housed the family business, a Bakery that her parents had started shortly after they had gotten married. The second level of the building was the apartment’s main level, which housed the families living areas, as well as two bedrooms. The Master Bedroom, which belonged to Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, and the smaller bedroom, belonging to Marinette and her twin brother, Marin. The attic had been turned into Bridgette’s bedroom, as she was the oldest of the Dupain-Cheng siblings. Reaching the main level of the apartment, the pair found Sabine Cheng bustling about their small kitchen, while Marin Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine ate breakfast at the counter.

“Not as pretty as you, Mari,” Bridgette said with an affectionate smile, squeezing her younger sister’s hand before helping her onto the third barstool beside her twin brother.

“You’re both pretty,” Luka corrected with a half grin, looking up from where he was helping himself to the buttered croissants that sat in the center of the counter, waiting to be devoured. Bridgette grinned in greeting, wrapping one arm around the boy in a half-hug while grabbing a croissant of her own with her free hand.

“Sweet talker,” she teased around a bite of croissant.

“I’m only telling the truth,” he retorted easily with a playful wink. Bridgette had been best friends with Luka since they were in diapers. They had grown up together and had been each other’s closest confidantes for as long as either could remember. Luka was almost like an older brother to the twins.

“Its true,  _ mon petits _ . You’re all beautiful,” Sabine piped up, flashing her children an affectionate smile from where she was steeping tea leaves in a mug of steaming water. Looking at the small, aging women, it was fairly easy to see where the Dupain-Cheng siblings got their looks. If the twins were a few years older, they might have all looked like triplets. They had their mother’s blue-black hair and fair complexion, their freckles were a trait that ran in their father’s family, and they were all rather small boned like Madame Cheng. Marinette was on the smaller side for a kid her age, likely she would take after their mother in height, while Bridgette and Marin more favored their father in height. At fifteen, Bridgette was already five feet, seven inches tall.

“Thank you, Maman. We should get going though. We’re already late,” Bridgette said with a grimace, rounding the counter to press a kiss to her mother’s cheek. Her mother smiled affectionately and touched her hand briefly to her daughter’s cheek in response, before stepping back.

“Have a good day at school. You too, Luka,” she said as the boy scooped up his own bag and slid from the bar stool.

“Thanks, Madame Cheng. Bye Mari, bye Marin,” Luka said, flashing a quick grin to the twins who were busy eating. Marinette looked up with a wide, beaming grin.

“Bye, Bri! Bye, Luka,” she chirped, milk from her cereal dripping from coral lips. Beside her, Marin lifted his blue gaze and gave a half wave.

“See ya,” he mumbled, before turning back to the comic book spread out before him and his own breakfast. The two teenagers chuckled before leaving the apartment and heading down through the baker below. They called out a quick goodbye to Tom Dupain, who was busy decorating a cake due for delivery later that day and finally stepped outside into the bright sunshine beyond.

****  
  


Felix Agreste sighed wearily as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror affixed to the back of his bathroom door. Perhaps the vest was too much. It was only public school, after all. Frowning, he tugged lightly at the edges of the offending garment. As the eldest child of a famous model/actress and an even more famous designer, Felix has always had to watch what he wore. Up until five years ago, he had been in the spotlight constantly. Thankfully, that had ended with the birth of the golden twins, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still conscientious about his appearance. Overall, he felt he looked appropriate if a bit stuffy. He was wearing black slacks with a matching belt and dress shoes, a pale blue button up that almost matched his icy colored eyes, and over that, a black vest. His chin length blonde hair had been carefully tamed into submission and a black tie was fastened at his throat. Maybe the tie was too much. Maybe he-

A knock at the door silenced the thoughts plaguing him, and carefully composing himself (not that he was really uncomposed on the outside, but still) he called out for the person to enter. He was expecting a lot of people. His mother, Nathalie, the Gorilla… maybe even a butler or something. He wasn’t expecting a head full of shaggy blonde hair to appear around the door as it inched open, followed by one wary emerald eye. Felix arched a brow as the child loitered, not speaking or entering, and finally, he sighed in aggravation. “Is there something I can help you with, Adrien?”

At the sound of his name, the five-year-old startled before finally pushing the door open completely and stepping in. Felix repressed a grimace. The child was a mess and if their father could see him now, he would probably have an aneurysm. Luckily, he was out of town on business. As usual. It was obvious from looking at him that Adrien had been helping their mother cook breakfast again. Their father hated when any of them cooked and insisted on them using the five-star chef they employed, but their mother still found time to make at least one meal with the younger two Agreste kids whenever he went out of town. Felix had long since stopped participating. Cooking wasn’t his strong suit and he preferred to focus on activities he was actually skilled in. Like fencing, or Violin, or speaking a half dozen different languages. Besides, the child before him was dressed in a stained pajama shirt and fuzzy pajama bottoms, fluffy blonde mane dusted in flour. Felix couldn’t even imagine allowing himself to get so dirty. He might literally die from disgust at the thought of the germs crawling over him.

“Maman says breakfast is ready,” the little boy said quietly, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. It took all of his effort and years of training as a model to keep his facial features composed and not give away the disgust he felt at eating something his siblings had prepared. Of course, Felix loved Adrien and Adrianne, but they were still children and children were inherently dirty beings. He didn’t even want to think of all the germs that might have gotten into the food while they were working on it.

“Er… thanks, Adrien. But I am not hungry,” he said, grabbing his all black messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. If he felt remorse at seeing the child’s shoulders droop, he didn’t outwardly show it and instead remained stoic as he passed the child and reached for the door handle. The pressure of arms around his midsection had him freezing, and he looked down to see Adrien hugging him tightly, face buried into his shirt.

“I love you, Fe,” the child mumbled, and despite the fact that Adrien was dirty and his touch felt like it was burning the older boy alive, he hesitantly reached down and patted the child’s head. 

“I love you too, Adrien.” He said slowly. The boy pulled back and beamed up at him, while Felix pulled out his hand sanitizer and poured some into his hands, scrubbing them together fiercely as he escaped the room and his grubby-faced little brother. Still, as he headed down the stairs to bid his mother and sister goodbye and to catch a ride to school with the Gorilla, he found a small, tiny smile had made its way to his face and a warmth filled his heart that just wouldn’t go away no matter how much he tried.

****  
  


Bridgette and Luka arrived at school and slid into their classroom with only moments to spare, breathing hard as they split up and took their customary seats as a course of greetings rose from the other students. Most of them for Bridgette. Luka took his seat near the back and joined Lily Lavillant, the girl he’d had an on-again-off-again relationship with all through middle school. They were off currently but still retained a close relationship even through the ups and downs of their relationship. Bridgette took her seat a row back on the side of the room closest to the door, next to Alan Cesaire, her other best friend. The dark-haired, caramel skinned boy was frowning at his phone, just barely uttering a greeting to her as he tried to figure out what to write down next. Alan was a creative writer and no doubt would one day be an amazing novelist. Since he was a lost cause, she turned to the front where Naomi Lahiffe was sitting, doodling in the corners of her notebook.

“Hey, Naomi, what’re you drawing?” She asked, propping her elbows on the table and leaning forward to see over the other girl’s shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, the usual. Cats and puppies and all that cute stuff,” she said with a shrug, setting her pencil down and turning to grin at the other girl. 

“Oh, nice! I bet they’re coming along really well. You’re so good at drawing!” She gushed. The other girl blushed in embarrassment and shrugged.

“Yeah, but not good enough. Not yet. If I want to become an animator, I really need to step up my game,” she pointed out. The darker haired girl shrugged, unconcerned.

“I believe in you, Nae, you’ve got this,” she encouraged warmly. Before either girl could continue the conversation, the teacher swept inside with a broad grin.

“Good morning, class!” She greeted, stopping at the head of the room to face them all.

“Good morning, Madame Bustier,” the class responded immediately.

“We have a new student joining us today, and I do hope you will all do everything in his power to make him feel welcome,” she said, gesturing to the door. “Class, this is Felix Agreste.”

The door opened and a boy stepped in, striding quickly and confidently to stand behind the teacher’s desk. Bridgette blinked curiously, cocking her head with interest. The boy was tall, taller than she was by at least half a foot which was saying something. He had perfectly coiffed blonde hair that fell to his chin, cold blue eyes, and an air of indifference that immediately had the class shifting uncomfortably. The boy was dressed in an outfit that looked to be specially tailored to fit him, which wasn’t surprising given his last name. Bridgette didn’t follow fashion, but Marinette was obsessed with it and watched anything and everything she could find that had to do with it. Bridgette had watched numerous fashion shows on television due to the little girl’s infatuation and knew enough to know that Gabriel Agreste was a star on the fashion scene and Marinette’s idol.

“Hello. My name is Felix Agreste,” the boy said after a moment of prolonged silence.

“Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Felix?” Madame Bustier suggested. The boy looked almost pained at the suggestion, but after a resigned sigh, he gave a brief nod.

“I have been homeschooled most of my life. I live with my parents and my two younger siblings. And I am probably far more advanced than  _ most _ of the students in this school so I’d really prefer to just be left to my own devices and work alone. I don’t do group projects and I don’t do friends,” the boy said coldly. The class and teacher blinked at the boy, none of them knowing quite what to say to his unfriendly words. It was Colton Bourgeois who eventually broke the silence, his blue eyes narrowing angrily.

“Who the hell do you get off, calling yourself smarter than us?” He snapped angrily. Felix shifted his gaze and fixed the boy with an uninterested look.

“Because my curriculum is far more advanced than anything this school can offer, and because I have better breeding and social standings than the lot of you and that requires a certain degree of intelligence that the common folk aren’t required to possess,” he said blandly.

“Why you little-” Colton rose, face reddening in anger, but before he could do anything, Bridgette shot up out of her seat.

“Madame Bustier!” She called out, drawing all eyes to hers. Colton, momentarily thrown off by her interruption, frowned at her.

“Yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

“I know we haven’t had elections yet, but as last year’s class representative, perhaps I could show Felix around the school?” She suggested, shooting a pointed look at the angry boy standing in the bottom row to her right behind his closest friend, a mousy redhead by the name of Simon.

“That’s a lovely idea, Bridgette. Why don’t you two head out now, while I get the class started,” Madame Bustier said, looking vastly relieved. Bridgette nodded and rose, shooting an apprehensive look over her shoulder to where Luka was watching with mild concern. He shot her an encouraging thumbs up before she turned and made her way down the steps, approaching the new boy with what she hoped was a confident smile. 

“Hello, Felix. I’m Bridgette. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, sticking out a hand.

“Hi.” The boy responded flatly, lips pressed into a thin line. His pale blue eyes flicked to the offered hand, but when he made no move to take it, she eventually gave up and gestured towards the door.

“Shall we go?” She asked cheerfully.

“I guess.” He responded just as flatly. Smile slightly more strained, Bridgette preceded him, pulling open the door and following him out of the classroom.

****  
  
  


Felix couldn’t help watching Bridgette Dupain-Cheng from the corner of his eye as she led him through his new school. He honestly didn’t understand her. She seemed like a nice girl, was obviously well-liked by her teachers and her peers. One word from her had effectively silenced the likes of Colton Bourgeois, something Felix had never seen before except maybe when it came to his father. But where his father used intimidation, Bridgette didn’t. She just spoke and people stopped to listen. Ten minutes into their tour, and he had already noticed that where Bridgette went, people’s eyes followed. Like moths to a flame, the moment they saw her, they were just sucked in by this invisible force and she  _ wasn’t even doing anything to warrant the attention _ . She wasn’t famous, she wasn’t making a spectacle of herself. She was just talking in this quiet but bubbly tone, pointing out different classrooms and areas of the school. She gesticulated a lot with her hands, and at first, he thought that was what had warranted the attention. But that wasn’t amusement at her antics on the faces of the students' faces. It was awe, admiration, respect.

What about this strange creature beside him drew such a response out of her classmates? As far as he could tell, there was nothing particularly spectacular about Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. She was ditzy, scatterbrained, and clumsy. In the ten minutes they had been walking, she had tripped at least four times. In  _ ten _ minutes. That had to be some kind of a record. He supposed she was pretty enough. Long raven hair, big blue eyes, fair and freckled skin. The hairstyle was a bit childish but it suited her somehow. She was tall for a girl her age, five foot six or seven if he had to wager a guess. She was easily one of the tallest girls in the school and was only a few inches shorter than he was. Maybe it was her overall personality? As far as he could tell, the girl was unphased by anything and everything he said. He had tried being gruff, unresponsive, short, and even downright rude in his commentary. Anything to shake the girl off of him so that he could slink back to class and just get this wretched day over with. But like water off a duck’s back, she seemed impervious to his rudeness.

Even after they ended their tour and returned to class, she happily offered the seat in front of her so that if he had any questions, he could ask her. As if he would ever need anything from this strange creature who was now sitting right behind him. He was thankful for the reprieve he got from the girl during their time in class, but when the lunch bell rang, she was beside him in an instant with a wide grin on her face. He almost wanted to shrink as their classmates all turned to see what the girl would say or do. It was silly because he was used to being the center of attention as a model for his father’s company, but something about this girl just threw him off. “Hey, Felix! Since you’re new and all, why don’t you join my friends and me for lunch at my parents’ bakery? It would give you an opportunity to make some new friends,” she offered warmly. Felix closed his eyes for a moment, before finally rising and slinging his bag over one shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he made sure his expression was colder than it had ever been before. The only way to shake this obnoxious girl was to hurt her, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

“I thought I made myself clear. I’m not here to make friends. I don’t  _ want _ friends. I don’t know what the hell you’re trying to pull, but it won’t work. So just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours,” he snapped. There. There it was. The hurt reflected brightly in her blue eyes as she drew back a step, eyes seeming wet all of a sudden. Apparently, it was possible to hurt the feelings of Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. So why didn’t this feel like a victory? Why did he suddenly feel like an absolute shit human being?

Bridgette took a shuddering breath, and then she smiled. The wetness was still there around her eyes, and the blue of her irises seemed dimmer somehow, but her smile was as wide and bright as ever. “That’s okay, Felix. Even if you aren’t here to make friends, I hope to eventually change your mind. Friends make everything better,” she said with a shrug, fingers tightening briefly around the handle of her pink backpack. “I guess I’ll see you after lunch, then? Bye!” The girl turned and fled, Felix watching her go with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Behind him, someone shouted for the girl to wait and a tall boy with teal tipped hair rushed down the steps past him and followed the girl out of the room. Felix ignored the glares he was getting from the other students and made his way out of the school to the waiting limo. He felt strangely angry with himself for the words he had said to the girl, and seeing that guy chase after her had caused an even weirder feeling of unease to wash through him. He couldn’t quite place what the two feelings were, but he shoved them down upon entering the limo and finding his mother and his two siblings waiting for him.

Emilie Agreste smiled, and it was a smile that could wash away all of his problems in a nanosecond. “How was your first day so far, sweetheart?” She asked as he settled in and the car pulled off towards home.

“Yeah, tell us, tell us!” Adrien and Adrianne coursed excitedly. 

Felix opened his mouth, but upon seeing their hopeful expressions, he sighed and allowed a small smile to curve his lips. “It was great,” he lied smoothly, and it was worth it to see their faces light up with delight. If his going to public school made them happy, then who was he to deny them this? Settling back into his seat, Felix stared out the window at the passing scenery, but it wasn’t the buildings or street signs of people he was seeing. His thoughts were one hundred percent focused on a raven-haired girl with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think!


End file.
